Kidnapped
by Laverva McGown
Summary: Sequel to 'Captured'. Just because Ciel does something frequently, it doesn't mean that he *likes* doing it. Rated for language.


I roll my eyes, drumming my fingers on the wooden table and sighing. I have no idea why I am here; all I remember is running through various alleyways and then hearing a hysterical laugh from behind me.

Then, it all went black.

I face-desk and wince at the pain that movement brings me. _Not a good decision, Ciel. Quite a bad one, actually_.

The door opens, and I look up, any feeling of panic inside me being replaced instantaneously by absolute irritation. Long, red hair fills my vision, and hands grab me from behind, covering my mouth.

"Excuse you!" I snap, though my voice is muffled by the pair of hands over my mouth. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Kidnapping you!~~" comes the bright response. "I was ordered to!"

"...what?" I narrow my eyes and (somehow) break free from the reaper's grip. I stand up and glare at him; he only laughs and pets me on the head, somewhat patronisingly.

"I _said_, I'm kidnapping you!~" he picks me up, and I try (and fail spectacularly) to break from his embrace. He holds me close, letting me get a good close-up at his shark-like teeth.

"Why!?"

"Because you _like _being kidnapped!~" I freeze at this, staring up at him with incredulous fury.

"_Pardon!?_" I exclaim, slapping the red-head on the face. "Where did you get _that _from!?"

"What?" Grell looks confused. "I...everyone says you do."

"Who is _everyone_?" A small seed of dread begins to grow inside me; I think I know who 'everyone' is...the matter has been brought up before, and _not _just by _him_.

"Well..." he presses a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "There's Soma, Agni, your fiancée (her name escapes me...), every servant you possess, the Queen – _yes_, I am acquainted with Her Majesty -, your Aunt (when she was alive...my bad), Lau and basically everyone you know!~"

"..." I tense up. "Who told them that-that _blatant lie_!?" _And how does he know all those people?_

"Well, _I _heard it from Sebas-chan, but the others may have-!"

"_That fucking bitch!" _I scream, ripping of my eye patch."_YOU LITTLE FUCKER; GET THE FUCK HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

Almost instantly, everyone I am acquainted with appears in the room; Elizabeth sees me and lets out an inhuman squeal, which Grell grimaces at.

"Oh my _GOD_!" she exclaims. "_DO YOU LIKE THIS!?"_

"...?"

"_Do you like be captured, Ciel!? DO YOU!?"_

I facepalm and glower at her.

"Lord...who told you that I like being held against my will?" her expression instantly becomes sullen and she shakes her head, saying quietly that she can't tell me who told her because she would be brutally murdered if she did. I ask the rest of the group the same question, and they respond the same as Elizabeth did.

_Oh...Sebastian's not here..._I realize, and that _really _pisses me off.

"FUCK THIS!" I snap, tugging at Grell's hair. "REAPER, TAKE ME HOME."

"Why should I-?"

"I'll let you hang around for a while.~"

"OK." We leave the room before I can blink.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_(At the estate)_**

"_ALRIGHT, BITCH!" _I punch Grell, who lets me (finally) get down from his arms. I glare daggers at the demon, who merely smirks and replies that such language is unacceptable for someone of my status.

"Oh, shut up and answer me!" I snarl. "You _let _me be captured, didn't you!?"

"..."

"Answer!"

"Only if that..." he waves at Grell, "...thing leaves."

I look at Grell, who protests vehemently, and tell him to fuck off and come back at a later time. He glowers at me, before turning on his heel and flouncing out of the estate, shouting curses. I turn back to face Sebastian and demand that he answer.

"He's left! Now, tell me – _why do you assume that I like being captured_!?"

"Well, it happens all the time, and-!"

"_Just because it happens all the time it doesn't mean I like it!_" I scream furiously. "_Anyway, it's not like you're doing anything to help me-_wait..." A horrible suspicion rushes over me; I look at the demon in horror.

"Do...you like seeing me all helpless and shit?"

"Excuse me?" he sounds confused, but I can see the hunted look in his eyes.

"Do you have some sort of...thing that makes you like seeing me captured and helpless and..." _Oh fuck I think I get it..._ "...entirely in your care?"

He says nothing, until I order him to answer; a faint blush crosses his cheeks (what the fuck) and he nods, avoiding my eyes.

"HAH!" I exclaim. "I KNEW IT! FUCKING HELL THAT'S WEIRD. I HAVE SOMETHING TO MAKE FUN OF YOU ABOUT NOW!"

"Must you?" is the long-suffering response.

"OF COURSE; you have it coming, after all!" I cross my arms. "Telling everyone that I have a prisoner fetish...what an asshole..."

He says nothing, though he looks at me again, his eyes clouded. I frown at this; he never gives a look like that...not to me at least.

"What?" I narrow my eyes. "Quit looking at me like that!"

"Very well, my Lord," he nods, and does so. I walk past him, and say over my shoulder that, for future reference, he should _not _assume that, just because I do something a lot, doesn't mean I like it.

Sebastian asks if that principle applies to our 'relationship'. I throw a vase at him.


End file.
